Usuario:Luniitta
Holaaaaaaawiis**: Me llamo Luniitta & puedes escribir cualquier cosa en mi muro, menos groserias:)) ♥! Graciias♥! Bueno, ahora hablemos de mi: * Soy muy divertida, atletica, graciosa, tec, etc...., pero lo que mas me gusta de todo, es que, valoren mushisimo la amistad, ya que de eso es de lo que vivo. Me gusta ayudar a las demas personas con sus problemas de amistad o solucionarles su amistad con alguien. Me encanta hacer amigos nuevos:) y por sobre todo me encantra alegrarle la vida a las personas con una sonrisa en mi rostro, I ♥ Smile. My Little Pony Con respecto a la serie My Little pony La Magia de la Amistad o My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, bueno_ la verdad, es que a mi desde que comenzo la serie en Discovery Kids ( yo viendolo en Chile - Arica ), no me emocionaba tanto por el estreno, ni siquiera me gustaria verlo, pero cuando un dia lo vi (fue como a la semana despues de que se estreno), vi ese capitulo "Vestida para el Exito", me senti como: esa sensacion de alegria, de sentir que este programa te demuestra algo maravilloso, te enseña lo importanticiom de la amistad y de que hay que valorar tus verdaderas amigas........ thumb|Rarity haciendo el vestido de Rainbow Dash Desde entonces no me he perdido ningun capitulo de My Little Pony. Todas mis amigas me dicen que me paresco mucho a Pinkie Pie (nombre real Pinkamina Diana Pie), ya que soy muy alocada, divertida, me encantan las fiestas, me gusta mucho sonreir y hacer amigos nuevos, a parte conosco a casi todo el colegio en donde voy... Bueno existen muchos personajes que me encantan de My Little Pony como por ejemplo;Twilight Sparkle, ya que ella nunca se rinde, si hay algun problema complicadisimo, ella siempre tratara de encontrr la solucion, para todo hay solucion; también esta Pinkie Pie, que, bueno de ella me encanta todo, pero lo que mas destaco de ella es que para todo, donde la veas, siempre tendra una sonrisa en su cara, ella usa, la sonrisa como medicamento mágico para alegrarle la vida a todo el mundo, ya sea porque esta triste o amargado, con la cara larga o llena de lágrimas, ella usa su sonrisa para devolverle la alegría al mundo, a parte tambien destaco de ella su espiritu de que lo imposible, puede ser posible, ella no ve lo dificil que puede ser una situacion o lo complicada que se ponga, aun la situacion mas imposible, ella lo transforma en posible, como en el capitulo "La plaga del siglo ", Pinkie Pie al final del cpítulo ella logra espantar a los parasprite, tocando 10 instrumentos a la vez o en otras ocasiones me gusta cuando ella rompe la "pared cuarta pared "; tambien otros personajes que me encantan son La Princesa Celestia y La Princesa Luna ; pues ya que desde pequeña me encantaban las princesa, y hasta entonces me siguen encantando; bueno la Princesa Celestia me encanta ya que es como una imagen materna hacia Twilie, siempre le da enseñanzan nuevas para poder salir adelante, ademas desde que vi el capítulo Magical Mystery Cure me encanto su voz en la cancion Celestia's Ballad, honestamente puedo decir, que canta maravilloso, la Princesa Luna me gusta ya que, en primer lugar yo me llamo Luna, segundo, porque aunque alla hecho que Equestria callera en la noche eterna, ella gracias a los Elemento de la Armonía, se volvio buena y si uno aprende a conocerla mejor,es muy divertida.thumb|108px|Pinkie Pie rompiendo la cuarta pared Desde que veo My Little Pony, la vida la miro con otros ojos, valoro mucho mas la amistad, que la verdadera magia de la amistad nunca se pierde, que el fuego o llama de la amistad jamas se apagara si tienes a un amigo a tu lado... Mi OC: Mi OC: Nombre: Rhythmic Light thumb|167px|Rhythmic Light actualmente*w* A'wwwww Cuando pequeña: Es una alicornio de color blanco, de crin y cola color rosado palido y amarillo guagua; ojos color rosado suave, con tres pecas a un costado de cada ojo y en su rostro una gran y amistosa sonrisa. Aun no tiene Cutie Mark. thumb|left|218px|Rhythmic Light cuando sea grande♥Cuando grande: 'Su pelaje de vuelve un poco rosado, su cuerno al igual que sus alas aumentaron su tamaño; su crin y cola son ahora de una rosado más fuerte y un amarillo más vivo; sus ojos de color rosado más fuerte, Su Cutie Mark es una aro color celeste con una cinta que va por dentro del aro color naranjo. 'Su Talento: Tal como lo dice su Cutie Mark; su talento especial es la Gimnasia Rítmica; ya sea con aros, cinta, balones u otros objetos. Su vestimenta es un traje de Gimnasia Rítmica: Le encanta ensayar sus coreografiar, pero lo que más le encanta es practicar con aros, en lo que Rhythmic, es una experta Amigos confiables: *WHITE WOLF 678 *Tspkl2012 *Miguel sparkle *Gingana *Pinkie Pie's friend *Luiselmarlyto *Luna (princess of the night) *RainbowDasie~ *Princess Cadence! *Fireshot Galería My Little Pony 185px-637px-Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png 185px-637px-Pinkie Pie looking S2E18.png Images (56)sd.jpg 0.jpg Images (38).jpg 0x.jpg 185px-Apple_Jack_Smart_Cookie.png|Smart Cookie 185px-Applejack2_S01E1.png 185px--Applejack9_S01E18.png 201px-Cure37.png 204px-Apple_Jack_holding_the_box_S3E8.PNG descarga (1)g.jpg|Vestido de Gala de Applejack 185px-Applejack3_S01E18.png descarga (7)mmhmhm.jpg images (46)h.jpg images (61).jpg 185px-Applejack0_S01E18.png images (43)h.jpg 206px-Granny_Smith_fixing_her_mane_S3E8.PNG images (13)gh.jpg images (12)thtf.jpg images (52)htfhth.jpg 185px-Applejack_y_las_CMC.png images (60)th.jpg images (64).jpg images (63)thtt.jpg images (62).jpg images (26)tth.jpg images (34)c.jpg images (53).jpg images (34)bb.jpg all_i_have_is_this_jewel_by_tryhardbrony-d5subka.png 185px-Fluttershy_Cabo_Pansy.png|Soldado Pansy 201px-Cure19.png images (13)bgfgfg.jpg descarga (2)yyjy.jpg images (22)th.jpg|Vestido de gala de Fluttershy images (3)jku.jpg images (25)klk.jpg Magical-Mystery-Cure-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-33647070-643-344.jpg images (40).jpg images (43)ñ-ñk-ñ.jpg images (47)ñ--l-.jpg images (33)ñ-ñ-.jpg images (34)lñ--.jpg images (46)-ñl.jpg images (42)kku.jpg|Que bella images (29).jpg 185px-This_is_me,_i_am_Pinkie.png 185px-Pinkie_-_Canciller_Puddinghead.png|Canciller Puddinghead images (67).jpg images (74).jpg images (52)CGJGHHH.jpg 185px-637px-Pinkie_Bright_Smile_S02E18.png images (17)nmm,n.jpg|Vestido de gala de Pinkie Pie 185px-637px-Pinkie_Pie_barn_idea_S2E18.png 185px-637px-Pinkie_pie_fullday_s2e19.jpg 185px-713px-Pinkie_Parade_S2E18.png 329px-Spike_at_your_service_43.jpg 250px-Harts.png 201px-Cure30.png 201px-Pinkie_Pie3_S01E16.png images (7)gvjvbh.jpg 185px-637px-Pinkie_Pie_helping_herself_3_S2E18.png pinkie_spy_by_kennyklent-d5hpn5d.png 200px-Pinkie_Pie_iris_wipe_S1E21.png images (31)bm.jpg images (32)jkjhhk.jpg 30.png|Fiesta de Alicornios! ♥-♥ 39.png 40.png 41.png 201px-Pinkie_and_Rainbow_Dash_about_to_cry_S03E13.png 201px-Pinkie_inflated_mane_and_Groucho_glasses_S03E13.png 201px-Pinkie_Pie's_cheerful_scream_S3E13.png|Vamos ponies, los quiero ver SONREÍR! images (64)GFGFG.jpg images (16)BGDFGF.jpg images (13)NGH.jpg images (15)FGFG.jpg descarga (6)JHBHHJH.jpg images (12)GHGFFG.jpg images (11)MHHGHJ.jpg descarga (1)MMH.jpg 207px-Rainbow_Dash_Comandante_Huracan.png|Comandante Hurricane 304px-640px-RainbowDash_Opps.png 304px-640px-Dash_meets_the_wonderbolts.png 304px-830px-RainbowDashRainbow.png 304px-830px-Rainbowdashep14s1.png 304px-Rare_Rainbow_feminine_moment-_W_2.1137.png 304px-830px-Rainbowdash5.png 201px-Cure13.png 201px-Rainbow_Dash_all_right_S2E15-W15.png images (27)TRTYRTRT.jpg images (14) NMNNN.jpg|Vestido de gala de Rainbow Dash 314px-Rainbow_Dash_and_Tank_S2E7.png dash_and_tank___secret_noserub_by_saturdaymorningproj-d5tmjx1.png armored_dash_is_ready_for_anything__by_canon_lb-d5l60tl.png 312px-Happy_Filly_Rainbow_Dash.png images (8)tyyrty.jpg images (19)hffhfg.jpg images (25)uu.jpg images (24)fghfg.jpg kjhh.jpg rainbow_and_rainbow_jnr_by_really_unimportant-d5ue6o9.png images (23)gfhfg.jpg images (13)nghh.jpg images (20)nhjhgh.jpg images (22)njgh.jpg images (16)ghjgh.jpg 201px-Rainbow_Dash_nervous_S03E13.png 201px-Rainbow_Dash_kicks_cloud_S03E13.png 201px-Rainbow_Dash_flies_through_cloud_S03E13.png 201px-S3E13_Noise_and_Sadness.png 24.png descarga (7) nmnb.jpg 211px--Rarity_-_Princesa_Platino.png|Pincesa Platino images (2)fgnfg.jpg images (5)nbfg.jpg bbnbnb.jpg|Vestido de gala de Rarity images (6)nv.jpg images (7)fgg.jpg images (20)gjghj.jpg images (14)hggh.jpg images (24)mghgh.jpg images (25)jmjh.jpg images (27),jkj.jpg images (51)ukj.jpg images (67)jjjhjh.jpg images (66).jpg images (65).jpg images (63)lkl.jpg images (70).jpg images (74)jkkll..jpg images (59)ghjhj.jpg images (71).jpg images (56)hhh.jpg ghjgh.jpg 201px-Cure42.png images (45)gfh.jpg images (52)ghgfh.jpg images (18)ggh.jpg images (61)ngghfg.jpg|Una unicornio no lo es sin gracia y belleza 201px-Rarity_using_thread_S3E13.png imagesghhfghfg.jpg 180px-Twilight_sparkle_princess_vector_by_dimetrapaywer-d5t8os7.png images (9)ffhghg.jpg|Vestido de gala de Twilight the_fandom__is_over_by_luuandherdraws-d5tgsf0.png 185px-Twilight_about_to_teleport_S3E01.png 188px-Twienlagala.png 193px-Uhhh.png 185px-Filly_Twilight_and_Shining_hug_S2E25.png 185px-Twilight_hugs_Spike_S3E01.png 201px-In3.png 201px-In7.png 201px-In8.png 201px-In13.png 201px-In16.png 201px-In18.png 247px-Twilight_levitating_books_S3E01.png 193px-Leyendolo_en_voz_alta.png 247px-The_crystal_emitting_rainbow_light_S3E01.png 224px-Cadence1111.png 247px-Crystal_transforms_into_Crystal_Empire_map_S3E01.png 329px-Princess_Celestia_just_in_case_S3E10.png 247px-Twilight_sees_crystal_S3E01.png 201px-Magicfsd.jpg images (21)ttytyy.jpg Images_(11)rgfrtgrftgrtyytryth.jpg images (56)rtyyrt.jpg twilight_enveloped_in_light_s03e13.png images (31)yyt.jpg images (27)rtyt.jpg images (6)jyjy.jpg images (38)yjgyj.jpg images (41)jjjy.jpg jkjk.jpg images (1)jgyjy.jpg Hechizo_alas.png descargahh.jpg images (5)ghfg.jpg 172179_-_animated_candence_filly_princess_cadence_twilight_sparkle.gif images (12)hfgfhf.jpg images (10)ghgfh.jpg images (11)dfgffgf.jpg images (22)gdfffdgf.jpg images (15)fgfffg.jpg 201px-Twilight_-to_make_this_all_okay-_S03E13.png 201px-Spike_tries_to_cheer_up_Twilight_S03E13.png 1dfgf.png 2fgfghg.png 3hfgh.png 5hfgh.png 8hfgfh.png 9.png 11hfghgfh.png 12ghgf.png 16ggf.png 18gf.png 52t565.png 201px-Celestia_-say_something,_princess-_S03E13.png 201px-Princess_Twilight_-always_be_grateful-_S03E13.png 201px-S3E13_Advancing_Towards_History.png 201px-S3E13_Humbled_Modesty.png 201px-Twilight,_Celestia,_and_Luna_step_onto_the_balcony_S03E13.png 201px-The_four_Equestrian_princesses_S03E13.png 201px-S3E13_The_Crowning_of_Twilight.png 201px-Princess_Twilight_in_royal_chariot_S03E13.png 201px-Princess_Twilight_with_bouquet_S3E13.png 207px-Princess_Twilight_Sparkle_singing_S3E13.png 201px-Twilight_trotting_alongside_friends_S03E13.png Algunas Frases que me encantan de My Little Pony: "Con Cerrojo y sin orrojo, un pastelillo a mi ojo" - Pinkie Pie "Me fue encomendada la tarea de hacer una serie que pudieran disfrutar tanto los niños como sus padres mientras la ven" - Lauren Faust " Pinkie Pie que supero el miedo riendo ante el peligro, representa el espíritu de la risa" - Twilight Sparkle Videos Favoritos thumb|left|326pxthumb|left|335px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px|me hizo llorar este video:') thumb|left|335 px|El mejor capitulo hasta ahora♥